An LCD apparatus, generally, is a light receiving type display apparatus that displays an image using the light that is provided from an exterior. Therefore, the LCD apparatus needs a backlight assembly that provides the LCD apparatus with the light. The LCD apparatus is disposed on a rear of the backlight assembly.
The backlight assembly has various characteristics, for example, such as high luminance, high efficiency, uniform luminance, long lifetime, thin thickness, light weight and low cost and so on. For example, a backlight assembly applied to an LCD apparatus for a notebook computer requires a lamp having a long lifetime and low power consumption. A backlight assembly applied to an LCD apparatus for a monitor or a television receiver requires a lamp having high luminance.
Especially, the backlight assembly applied to the LCD apparatus for the television requires a lamp having higher luminance and longer lifetime than those of the backlight assembly applied to the LCD apparatus for the monitor or the notebook computer. For a display apparatus such as the television receiver, an external electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL) has been developed because a conventional cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) may not satisfy specific conditions required for the LCD apparatus for the television receiver. The lamp for the LCD apparatus for the television receiver may be divided into the EEFL having external electrodes outwardly located at both ends thereof and an external/internal electrode fluorescent lamp (EIFL) having one external electrode outwardly located at a first end portion and one internal electrode inwardly located at a second end portion opposite to the first end portion.
For those purposes, an inverter that may drive a plurality of lamps in parallel has been developed. When driving the lamps in parallel, a separate feedback unit is necessary to the lamps so as to prevent fire of the lamp and deterioration of display quality.
As aforementioned, a power supply apparatus having high quality is necessary to the lamps of the LCD apparatus.